


throwing rocks

by Heereweare



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heereweare/pseuds/Heereweare
Summary: this is a secret santa gift for my friend hanneh! it's creed ;) please enjoy!





	throwing rocks

Friday evening; a knock on a door, a brief hello, multiple introductions. Little kids running around, greetings exchanged, many smells and spices wafting from the kitchen. Cyrus Goodman didn’t know what he expected when he moved into the small, quiet neighborhood, but it certainly wasn't this. 

“Hey Judy, this is my son, Cyrus.” He shook hands with the woman who presumably was the mother and smiled. She still had her apron on, and her hair was thrown up into a bun. “I’ll be right back, please feel free to pour yourself a drink.” she gestured towards the pitchers filled with water and lemonade. “Reed, get downstairs!” 

After all of the pleasantries were finished, the mother brought them into the dining room. Smells of pasta and bread wafted in from the kitchen, and he took in the homely feel of the room. The table was set with most of the family already sitting down in their respective spots.

Cyrus sat down in the space across from the sole empty spot. He figured it was Reed’s spot, and despite the fact that he hadn’t come down yet, he was intrigued by him. As if on queue, he heard the mom yell “Reed, we’re eating now. You better get down here soon.” 

A few moments later and there he was, sitting across from him. If he wasn’t curious before, he certainly was after seeing the boy. Blonde hair, blue eyes, chipped black nail polish. He still hadn’t looked up, as he was more focused on getting his nail polish off than him. 

The food was brought in and served, and everyone ate together. The kids talked to each other, likely upset that there wasn’t a new kid their age. The mothers engaged in small talk, trading stories and tips. He just sat there with Reed, eating, occasionally making eye contact. He wanted to say something, but there was something about the other boy that made him want to pull back. 

As soon as it started the dinner was finished, and they were gone. His mother spent a minute or two scolding him for not talking to the boy, but he wasn't particularly paying attention. He still had the memory of deep blue eyes peering into his, a smile forming on his face. 

-

If you had told Cyrus that was the last time he’d see Reed, he wouldn’t believe it. He wasn’t quite sure how the other would play into his life, but he was certain that it would be in some significant way. Though, he did not expect to see him quite so fast. 

It was later that night that he heard the slightest  _ tap, tap, tap, _ on his window. He ignored it. After a few minutes of the tapping, he moved his curtains, opened his window, and stared. He felt a pebble hit his chest and watched it fall to the floor. Eye contact was made for the fiftieth time that night, and it sunk in what exactly was happening. 

Cyrus shut the window and turned his light off. 

-

This same cycle repeated for a week and a half. He wasn’t quite sure why Reed was so persistent with throwing rocks at his window, but he was determined to find out. So, when he heard the constant knock on his window, he dragged his chair over, sat down, and opened the window up.

“What do you want?” Reed dropped his rocks, propped himself up on his ledge, and grinned. “I’ve wanted to talk to you.b That’s why I've been throwing rocks?” He pointed down to the ground, and he saw the array of rocks still left beneath his window. 

“You’re gonna pick those up, right?” 

“Mmm, I doubt it.” He noticed how reed’s eyes sparkled in the moonlight. He looked away. “So, you’re telling me that you walked all the way outside, picked up a handful of rocks, and came all the way back up? Just to throw rocks at my window?”   
  
“Precisely.” 

“Why didn’t you just ask me for my number? Or, you know, talk to me for that matter?”    
  
“I don’t know, not as romantic?” He shook his head. “Why would you want it to be romantic?” Reed smirked, commenting, “You know, you ask a lot of questions. It’s cute.” 

He took one more look into his eyes and closed his window. 

-

A few weeks went by, and the two of them settled into a routine. Reed would throw rocks, Cyrus would drag his chair over, and they’d talk. Occasionally flirt. Cyrus told himself that it was nothing, that Reed meant nothing, but as time moved on and conversations grew deeper, he started to doubt that sentiment. 

They had been talking about nothing in particular when Reed suddenly asked him something that broke their carefully formed pattern. “Do you maybe want to go somewhere?”    
  
“Aren’t we both grounded?” A few days before, Reed had thrown a rock particularly too hard, and it had broken his window. Their parents weren’t too pleased about it, but what they didn’t know wouldn’t kill them. They had still been talking. 

“Yes, but I have a car, and I’m assuming our parents are asleep right now?” Cyrus had been wondering why Reed threw his rocks much later than usual. Now he knew why. “Sure, they are, but that doesn’t mean we can just leave.”

“Why not?” 

“Well, we could get caught.” _ I could get my heart broken again. _

“What if I promised you we wouldn’t?”  _ you could break your promises.  _

“What if I don’t fully trust you?”  _ I could fall for you too hard. _

He climbed out of his window and sat down on the ledge, making eye contact with him. “What if you should trust me?” Cyrus did the same, despite fears of falling two stories down. “Maybe, I might, if you pay for dinner.”   
  
“Who said I was taking you out for dinner?”   
  
“I did.” 

“Damn, Goodman. Okay, sure, I’ll take you out to dinner. Meet me in five?” He swallowed, pushed his fears down, and smiled. “I’ll see you in five.” 

-

Cyrus wasn’t sure how to feel about the night. Reed kept his word and took him out to eat; they talked the entire time, never running out of conversations. It wasn’t quiet until the drive, and he wasn’t sure if they were going home, driving to a specific place, or driving aimlessly. He was surprised to find he didn’t care if it was the later. 

They drove, and drove, and drove. Cyrus looked over at Reed, whose face was scrunched up, deep in thought. He almost seemed frustrated; about what, he had no idea. He didn’t find out until he pulled over, turned over to him, and questioned, “Why are you always so damn hesitant?”   
  
“What?” Cyrus felt his heart drop and stomach flip at the same time, up and down. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting from that night, but it was far from that question.

“Come  _ on _ Cy, you have to know what I’m talking about. You’re so… drawn back. At the dinner, you just stared at me, even though I could tell you wanted to say something. You didn’t talk to me after a literal week of me throwing rocks at your freaking window. Even tonight, I had to convince you to come.”

Cyrus blinked. Thinking back, he had been apprehensive when it came to Reed. He just didn’t think the other cared enough to notice.

“Why do you even care?”    
  
“Why do I  _ care _ ?” The pitch of his voice was rising, and he was becoming more and more visibly frustrated. He could tell in the dark that his ears were red. “God, Cyrus, you really are an idiot.” 

Cyrus threw his hands up and spluttered, “Oh, so first I’m distant, and now I’m an idiot? Care to explain to me why?” 

  
“Cy, I’ve been flirting with you for  _ weeks. _ You can’t possibly tell me that you haven’t noticed.” 

Suddenly, everything was silent. He was certain that both of them had stopped breathing. His eyes went wide as he reminisced on their late night conversations and realized that he had definitely noticed. He had noticed, and it scared him. 

“Yeah, I could tell.”

  
“So is that why you’re so fucking withdrawn? Cause you don’t like me back?” 

“No, I just.” He sighed, dug his fingers through his hair, and closed his eyes. “I’m just scared, okay?”    
  
“Scared of what, exactly?” He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, which caused him to open his eyes and turn to look Reed in the eye. “You can talk to me.” 

“It’s just, I had a boyfriend, okay? I moved before I could fix everything I screwed up. Things just didn’t work out, and here I am. I guess I’m scared of starting the whole process over and ruining it again.”

They sat there in silence for a moment; Reed taking in the new information, Cyrus processing the fact that he just told him the truth.

Reed decided to end the stillness by asking him “Do you  _ want _ to do this? Date me, I mean?” 

Cyrus thought about the proposal for a moment. Sure, he was hesitant, but he  _ knew  _ that he liked the other boy. He knew it when he ate with him in silence, he knew it when he closed his window on him, he knew it in that very moment.

He turned to directly face Reed; something that he had done countless times, but still managed to feel new at that very moment. Eyes flittering to his lips, he blurted, “Honestly, I really just want to kiss you.” It wasn’t what he planned on saying, but it was the truth, nonetheless.

“Oh? Are you gonna act on your desires, or do I have to it for you?” Cyrus’s face flushed for the fiftieth time that night as he swallowed. “Go ahead, I’m not stopping you.”

When their lips met, fireworks exploded inside of the both of them. Every fear melted away; every hesitation he had instantly vanished. All of his actions leading up to that moment were tinted with uncertainty, but he pressed deeper into the kiss with sureness. 

As they pulled away, Cyrus bit his lip and made eye contact with Reed. Something about the moment made his eyes shine. They both knew that their first kiss wasn’t going to be their last, and they confirmed this by smiling at the same time.

“You know, Goodman, I’ve been imagining this ever since we first met, but you somehow made the real thing better.”

  
“You know, Miller, I’ve been debating if dating you is a good idea or not since you first threw rocks at my window, but kissing you made it clear that it  _ definitely _ is.”

“I realize we’re both technically still grounded, but I’d love to go on a proper date sometime. If you’re okay with that, of course.”    
  
“I think I’m willing to push my fears aside. Yes, Reed, I’ll go on a date with you.” 

Reed started to drive back home after that, and they talked the entire way back. Both of their parents realized that they had snuck out and grounded them instantly,  but they considered it worth it. 

Looking back on it, the start of their relationship was imperfect, even messy, but it was theirs. He was fully certain that dating Reed was a good idea, and he didn’t change his mind for months to come. He had a happy life with the boy that threw rocks at his window, and he wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
